


性冷淡求欢

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 原作的平行世界背景吧对性几乎一无所知的主动莱，没有逻辑，全是性癖因为没有性快感所以标注了rape，并非真的rape





	1. 你的手

两个人既是互补又是一体，那么相对于“性冷淡”的莱因哈特，吉尔菲艾斯的性欲其实是超出常人的。只是他从未刻意去疏解这些罢了。  
当然所谓的疏解是指他从未和他人发生过关系，并不代表他连自渎都没有过。  
通常如若在半夜里因那么一两个梦境而硬着醒了，他会静静躺一会儿，极少数时候会像这样到洗浴室自慰。

每当这时，他的脑海里浮现出的是那截金色短发后露出的纤细脖颈，那如猫咪般的眼神和碎钻般的冰蓝眼珠，耳畔里似乎能回响起优美嗓音以各种情绪呼唤他的姓。

闭上的双眼前还投影着刚才留意到的纯真睡颜，快到濒临点，他情不自禁地低呼出——“莱因哈特大人……”

“吉尔菲艾斯，你在干什么？”

突然受到的惊吓将他临门一脚憋回去，在他来得及对莱因哈特做出正确回应之前，首先因为这股泄气急地砸了一下洗浴台。

“砰”的一响让莱因哈特吓了一跳。他没有真的跳起来，但他瞪大的眼睛就如同竖起了一对戒备的猫耳。

吉尔菲艾斯又羞又气，此时却只能将自己还坚挺着的下半身强塞回去，转过身来硬着头皮向莱因哈特解释。

“莱因哈特大人，这实在是人之常情。”  
“既然如此，你为什么要瞒着我？”  
莱因哈特并不确定自己知道吉尔菲艾斯在干什么，不过比起这个他更在意吉尔菲艾斯是背着他在做这件事。

“这样无关紧要的事情我一个人也能解决。”  
“你现在被我打断了，”莱因哈特意有所指地盯着他下身鼓起的地方，直视的射线让吉尔菲艾斯想蹲下藏起来，“你还要继续吗？”  
“如果您现在回去睡觉的话——”  
“我不能帮助你吗？”莱因哈特挑起一边眉毛，真的有些为两人间的“秘密”感到不快，“我决定帮助你。”  
“莱因哈特大人！”

莱因哈特上前拎住他本身就没系好的腰带，“你直接告诉我该怎么做吧。”

吉尔菲艾斯此刻只能呆站着，捂住双眼的手掌没办法将他羞红的耳朵也盖住。他另一只手激动却又不敢用力地捏着莱因哈特的手腕。  
“莱因哈特大人，您知道这是在干什么吗？”他本来想说这种事要相当亲密的人之间才能做，但他们似乎已经足够亲密。如果直说他不想莱因哈特这么做，无疑是给莱因哈特的引线上点火。更不用说……私心来看，他其实是想的。

莱因哈特皱了皱眉不回答，吉尔菲艾斯反复不情愿下他已经有了一丝警觉。但他还是把吉尔菲艾斯那根硬邦邦的东西掏出来，脑子里回忆着刚才的画面，不熟练地操作起来，碰一下吉尔菲艾斯就轻轻抖了一下。  
莱因哈特心里陡然升起一股旖旎的害臊，却不知为何，只能转移话题道：“吉尔菲艾斯经常做这件事吗？”

“偶尔。”  
“出于什么原因？”  
“没有做爱。”  
莱因哈特抬起头，吉尔菲艾斯却转移了视线，他有些后悔怎么脱口而出这么一句，指望还能收回，或者莱因哈特什么也不懂，就这么放过去了。

不幸的是莱因哈特认识“做爱”这个词，虽然只是一个概念，也足够他承上启下了。  
“你想要做爱吗？”  
“什么？！……啊，并不……”  
做爱是一种传递欲望和感受的行为，资料冗杂的人文学科书籍上莱因哈特只是简短的扫过这么一句话就翻找到了自己当时真正需要的内容。

吉尔菲艾斯难道没有需要传递欲望和感受的对象吗？  
莱因哈特有些赌气地这么想着，假如他自己有什么欲望和感受的话，肯定是第一时间想和吉尔菲艾斯分享的。而吉尔菲艾斯似乎并没有这样平等的对待他。

当然，如果莱因哈特真的有“欲望”的话，他也不至于只认识“做爱”而不懂人为什么需要“自慰”。  
只是当下吉尔菲艾斯的态度，让他反而有些“欲望”和“感受”想要发泄一下了。

吉尔菲艾斯不需要再多说什么刺激莱因哈特，就已经能从莱因哈特手上加重的动作察觉到莱因哈特的不快。他不知道哪儿得罪了他，索性继续不出声，只是在莱因哈特的手心里稍稍挺动起来。

别人的手和自己的手是完全不一样的触感，这是一种未知的探索。更别提他现在正在莱因哈特大人的手里，那可是他光肖想一下就觉得罪恶的天使——却也是他每次都肖想的对象。

莱因哈特的手没有看上去那么凉，尽管手心也瓷白无暇，却是温暖而柔软地恰到好处。  
他正握着这根滚烫的东西机械般撸动不知如何是好，吉尔菲艾斯就这样动起来。  
莱因哈特不禁又起了一丝好奇，他的器官从来没有这样过，他甚至不知道一样是人肉做的，怎么吉尔菲艾斯的就能够这样硬，尺寸也是比他的粗大许多。和身材比例有关吗，吉尔菲艾斯高出他7cm，自然也会比他大。

他又握了一下，也许正按到了哪处敏感的血管，吉尔菲艾斯闷哼一声一下将他抱住。

吉尔菲艾斯浑身都热乎乎的，有些汗珠从他的睡衣领口渗出，在灯光照射下印在结实匀称的肌理上闪得发亮。  
莱因哈特一点都不觉得脏，反而因吉尔菲艾斯这样没有隔阂的动作感到一些安抚。于是他任由着那火热坚硬的东西在他双手里随意进出，而他就着前端小孔带出来的液体无意中润滑了自己的手掌，这样湿滑的感觉才让他觉得有些趣味，也懵懂地把玩起来。

吉尔菲艾斯激动而隐忍的喘息声就打在他的耳廓上，沉闷而剧烈地心跳传到了他的胸腔里。莱因哈特不知怎么心跳开始快了一拍。

一双宽厚的大手环住他的腰，冒着热气扣紧了他的胯骨就向吉尔菲艾斯的怀里带。几下迅猛地撞击，差点顶得莱因哈特后退。然后吉尔菲艾斯一个停摆，莱因哈特只觉手心里那根东西轻轻弹跳着，顿时溢出了什么。他打开一看，几股浓郁的白浊摊了一手。  
这应该就是精液，莱因哈特回想起一个叫“性交”的词。性交不同于做爱，侧重于繁衍行为。而显然吉尔菲艾斯的精液没有起到繁衍的作用。

吉尔菲艾斯拉着他就拧开了水龙头，莱因哈特安静地让吉尔菲艾斯给他洗干净，最后一滴水珠悄然没入管道时他开口了。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，之后你如果还有这样的需求要向我汇报。”

“莱因哈特大人，请饶了我吧，这种事我无论如何没办法开口。”  
“我不想你有事瞒着我，同样我也不会有事瞒着你。”莱因哈特理了理袖口，“如果这样你还难以满足，我可以陪你做爱。”

“请您不要这么说！您知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“我知道，”莱因哈特的眼睛没有任何的隐瞒和逃避，“我没有办法和你‘性交’，但我可以和你‘做爱’。如果我有多余的欲望和需求需要发泄的话，我唯一的做爱对象也只会是你，吉尔菲艾斯。”

吉尔菲艾斯基本可以肯定，莱因哈特完全不知道自己在说什么，显然他曲解了做爱对象的真正定义。但是真要追究起来，又一点毛病都没有——他们精神上正是这种关系。  
吉尔菲艾斯差点控制不住自己嘴角那抹沾沾自喜。


	2. 是命令

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 做爱本身并不重要，但如果成为了莱因哈特衡量情感轻重的标准，吉尔菲艾斯就非做不可了。

也许是越刻意逃避的事越难忘记，又或者吉尔菲艾斯其实一直在隐隐期待，一切如常的白日迎接夜晚到来时，一沾上枕头他的脑子就不由自主地兴奋起来。  
他在床上换了一个又一个睡姿，动作轻柔却还是发出了声响。

吉尔菲艾斯从前很少在睡前这样吵。但这不是莱因哈特也没有睡着的原因，他也有在意的事。  
那晚过后他依旧不知道什么是“自慰”，他只知道这个行为，却无从得知学名是什么。当然他也不乐意主动去查，他想等吉尔菲艾斯告诉他。一直以来不都是这样吗？如果有什么“常识”是莱因哈特不知道的，他交给吉尔菲艾斯就好。

偏偏吉尔菲艾斯这几个晚上都绝口不提让莱因哈特帮忙的事，他是不愿意吗？为什么？吉尔菲艾斯明明从未拒绝过他。倒不是他喜欢强迫，而是吉尔菲艾斯的想法一定和他一样才对。这次却已经过去了几天，吉尔菲艾斯想装作那件事从未发生。

“吉尔菲艾斯。”

对床的人和声音一同静止了，“莱因哈特大人，您还没睡吗？”  
“我睡不着，有件事让我一直很在意。”  
对面沉默得非常短暂，“您主动在意起什么事还真的很少见呢，怎么了吗？”

他在逃避，吉尔菲艾斯竟然想跳过这个话题！莱因哈特不快地翻下床，走到吉尔菲艾斯床头，“我不明白。你不准备和我解释一下‘那件事’吗？”

“……对不起。”  
“为什么要道歉？比起这个，你明明都因为没有做爱而一个人做那种事，为什么不干脆直接和我做爱？”

“莱因哈特大人……”  
吉尔菲艾斯的认知里，莱因哈特本身应该是和性行为扯不上关系的，所以他不想勉强莱因哈特做这种事。如果他这样直说了，恐怕莱因哈特要觉得他们之间居然还讲客气，并没有那么亲密无间。

“还是说，你心里有其他的合适人选，所以你不想和我做爱？”  
这个问句还没有得到肯定的答复，但光是有这种可能性的认知已经让莱因哈特皱起好看的眉。

吉尔菲艾斯想发誓他只有莱因哈特一个人，不过他和莱因哈特说的并不完全是同一件事。这让他很为难，不知如何作答。这样的沉默在莱因哈特看起来更像是一种默认，一股火就地窜起。

“为什么不说话，吉尔菲艾斯！”  
吉尔菲艾斯感觉脸侧一道凌厉的风带过，莱因哈特已经翻身上来猛地困住了吉尔菲艾斯，居高临下审问的气势让他无处可躲。  
一想到吉尔菲艾斯有可能和其他的什么人发展比他还亲密的关系，莱因哈特就恨不得气到发抖。

原本他们之间是那样融洽，如果没有让他发现吉尔菲艾斯那么做还好，一旦发现他就无法不去在意。  
他们之间原来也有不一样的地方，而吉尔菲艾斯不想消除这段差距。或许做爱这件事本身并不重要，但吉尔菲艾斯的态度放任了差距再拉大的可能，让他觉得不安。如果吉尔菲艾斯的情感发泄需要对象的话，一定也是他才对。

“不是的，莱因哈特大人。我就只有您一个人选。”

莱因哈特冰蓝的眼眸因为怒气而在夜里有些发光，他探究着吉尔菲艾斯的态度，不是服软的讨好，而是单纯地坦白，这稍稍安抚了莱因哈特躁动的神经。

“那你到底想不想和我做爱？”  
“我……想。”  
“看着我的眼睛说。”  
“我想和您做爱。”  
要不是莱因哈特牢牢地把他固定在床上，吉尔菲艾斯可能因为自己吐露出了这句话而难为情地掉下床去。  
尽管对莱因哈特来说做爱这个行为只是用来衡量他们关系好坏的工具，在吉尔菲艾斯看来，还参杂了他另外的私心，而这些，莱因哈特全都不知道。

“那样的话，你现在就和我做爱。”  
“什么？！这样，还什么都没准备……”  
“需要做什么准备？”莱因哈特低下头用手在吉尔菲艾斯下身处摸索，“你不是已经准备好了吗？”  
“……可以充当润滑剂的……”

润滑？莱因哈特想了一下，“洗浴室里有沐浴露，那个可以用吗？”  
“……”至少还要安全套，但吉尔菲艾斯开不了口，因为这又是一个他不知道该如何解释的东西。

“莱因哈特大人，改天吧，我不想让您受伤。”吉尔菲艾斯伸出手想把莱因哈特放下去。

受伤？做爱会受伤？莱因哈特纹丝不动，“你是不是自觉比我厉害就瞧不起我？就算真的会受伤，床头柜就有药。”

“莱因哈特大人……”  
莱因哈特在他身上贴了这么久，他已经硬了。然后现在吉尔菲艾斯想不出、也不想想出什么拒绝做爱的理由，于是按在莱因哈特腿上的手没动。

两个人就这么静静维持了一会儿。

“你怎么不做？”  
“等待您的指示，莱因哈特大人。”  
“我可不知道要怎么做啊。而且想做的不是你吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯无法反驳，只能平息了一下呼吸，然后一个翻身就把莱因哈特压在身下，只有被子还敬业地盖在了下面那个人身上。

莱因哈特本能地小小挣扎一番后就不再动弹，但吉尔菲艾斯一把掀开被子的时候他还是没来由地紧张了一下。

这就要开始做了……莱因哈特想到。

吉尔菲艾斯不动声色地逐个解开莱因哈特的睡衣纽扣，当如象牙雕刻出的精细身躯展现在他眼前时，他情不自禁低下头在白皙透亮的肌肤上印下膜拜的吻。  
这具身体的主人就像一尊冰冷的瓷娃娃，真正抚摸上去却是温润软香，说是肤如凝脂也毫不为过。

莱因哈特不习惯这样的触碰，不过他不讨厌吉尔菲艾斯与他这样亲密地接触，这让他感到舒服。

吉尔菲艾斯一个吻比一个吻要控制不住，莱因哈特什么都不懂，可能正在等他给他解释过程。他当然不会开口破坏气氛。

月光隐隐绰绰，只从窗帘的缝隙里透进一束打在莱因哈特的下巴上，似乎是造物主不愿意给人看到他如此完美的艺术品。

吉尔菲艾斯因着小腹的激动眉头轻轻皱在一起，不过他还是放轻柔了动作，直到温热的唇终于包裹住莱因哈特小小的软嫩乳头。

莱因哈特盯着天花板，呼吸有些不均匀，此刻他心理的激动大过生理的刺激。他从来没有经历过这种事，甚至连了解都没有过。吉尔菲艾斯对他所做的一切都是未知，却也唯有吉尔菲艾斯能让他放下对这未知的戒备。

胸前的乳尖被不断舔舐，从一开始的新奇已经变成让莱因哈特有些被摩擦得生疼的不耐感。

他推了推面前让他胸膛发痒的红色脑袋：“吉尔菲艾斯……不要管这个了，继续做后面的。”

小小的乳粒始终没有充血挺起来，吉尔菲艾斯心下有些疑惑，但还是照做了进行下一步。自从上次莱因哈特提出做爱以后，他不断告诉自己不可以发生，却还是“不小心”研究了整个过程。

他双手捧住莱因哈特的臀部，食指勾住后腰的腰带，顺着摸到莱因哈特的大腿时就将宽松的睡裤脱下一半。两条白嫩笔直的长腿循着他的动作让裤管滑到脚踝，线条完美的纤细小腿搭在他有力的手臂上。  
莱因哈特就连生殖器也是这样脆弱的精致感，比透白的肤色粉嫩一些。比例也正好，有着让人想要疼爱的冲动，他忍不住将软趴趴的一团含进嘴里。

被突如其来的湿热感包裹让莱因哈特一震，就要推开吉尔菲艾斯。但吉尔菲艾斯岿然不动，两只手分别一轻一重地揉着他弹性衬手的股瓣。

莱因哈特的身材穿上军服就能一览无遗，柔韧的纤腰，挺俏的桃臀，要不是在旁人面前性格恶劣，吉尔菲艾斯恐怕要不停地为赶走莱因哈特身边的性骚扰者发愁了。

好在他的天使只会在他面前这样人畜无害。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
莱因哈特有些催促，“不要弄那里了，你做你的就行。”

小巧的玉茎并没有勃起，甚至一点勃起的征兆都没有。当他不含住的时候，依旧安静的睡在金色的草丛里。

吉尔菲艾斯停下了动作，这个时间太长，长到让莱因哈特意识到了有什么不对而坐了起来。

“莱因哈特大人……没有感觉吗？”  
“什么感觉？”少年清亮透彻的询问带着茫然，随后又有一些犹豫：“我只是还不太习惯……”

果然……果然是这样，吉尔菲艾斯认为这在意料之内，但他还是有些沮丧。莱因哈特打量着他，意识到是自己没有配合好的原因，立刻像做错了事一样，又没有自觉地露出那种委屈神情。

空气凝固着，吉尔菲艾斯试图打破尴尬：“对不起，还是不应该勉强您，我们不要做了。”


	3. 半个身子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如吉尔菲艾斯意料的那样，莱因哈特没有感觉。但此时停下，才真的有什么无法挽回。  
> ⚠️莱莱只有痛感！！！  
> ⚠️依旧是极度ooc！！！慎！！

“为什么？”莱因哈特急忙拉住吉尔菲艾斯，“只是因为我没有感觉吗？”  
“我没有办法让您有感觉的话，那实在是不公平，会让您非常难受的。”  
“你不要擅自给我做决定！我只是刚开始所以不习惯……我会有感觉的！”

吉尔菲艾斯内心突然十分复杂，他一路亲着摸着顺下来，已经硬得睡裤都被顶湿，颇有箭在弦上不得不发的趋势。而莱因哈特根本没有感觉，却比他更坚持要做爱。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你答应我了今天要和我做爱的。”  
“这不是答应不答应的问题，莱因哈特大人。”  
“如果是你的话我一定会有感觉的，吉尔菲艾斯……”  
见吉尔菲艾斯还是一副随时可能反悔的样子，莱因哈特拔高了点语调：“你今晚必须跟我做爱，这是命令。”

看莱因哈特是打定主意今晚不做就不会罢休，那么他再怎么僵持也是浪费时间。瞬间放弃说服莱因哈特，他欺身吻上那张企图继续开合的嘴。

柔软的唇就像看上去是花瓣一样散发着清幽的花香，吉尔菲艾斯也不懂什么是接吻，只是此刻不断地想要进攻进去，舌尖想要尝遍莱因哈特嘴里的每一个角落。不时有牙齿相互磕到，揉着莱因哈特身子的双手也在激烈之中变得疯狂了点。

莱因哈特压下身体下意识抵触的情绪，努力让自己更加配合。虽然他觉得吉尔菲艾斯舔得他并不舒服，但他喜欢这个吻，喜欢吉尔菲艾斯对他有索求的感觉。

由于不会换气又偏偏要较劲，吻毕两个人都脱水了一样重重喘息着。就连莱因哈特都开始觉得有些热得出汗，空气里蒸腾出让人沉醉的味道。

吉尔菲艾斯低头抵在他颈窝，大拇指滑到莱因哈特触感似猫铃铛一样的卵囊下方，另一只手扶住莱因哈特的后脑，诱导着他重新躺下。  
双腿被打开，吉尔菲艾斯挤了一些沐浴露在手上，一边给自己打气一边向那个紧密的部位伸去。

穴口有一些推阻，但沐浴露的润滑让那一圈肌肉逐渐放松，任由着他插进了一个指尖。莱因哈特的体内温度比他想的炙热，他就着这么一点深度，开始缓慢地抽插。

他不知道莱因哈特这样是否会有感觉，但到了这份上，至少希望莱因哈特能够习惯。

莱因哈特果然只是身子绷紧了一会儿就再度平复下来，捏了捏吉尔菲艾斯的手腕示意继续。  
既然吉尔菲艾斯在弄他这里，说明这应该就是做爱的地方了。等到他习惯之后吉尔菲艾斯就会把他那根粗硬的东西放到这里，考虑到那可观的尺寸，莱因哈特终于意识到为什么做爱可能会受伤。  
他整理了心思，尽可能的放松自己。

吉尔菲艾斯往里面加了一根手指，沐浴露在紧致的肠壁里翻搅出黏腻的液体声，他卷曲起两指，希望能找到莱因哈特的前列腺。  
但他刚一弯曲手指，莱因哈特的身子马上重新紧绷了起来。

“啊！对不起，弄疼您了吗？”  
莱因哈特咬紧下唇摇了摇头，话里夹杂着不稳定地吐息：“你按照你想做的就好。吉尔菲艾斯，只要你能满足……”

吉尔菲艾斯心疼地低下头与他接吻，不再企图做点什么以免弄巧成拙。此刻很明显，只要他满足，就是对莱因哈特最好的回应。

他安抚着吻住，莱因哈特环上他的肩膀，专注投入到这个吻里。

手指加到三根的时候莱因哈特开始不那么好适应了，吉尔菲艾斯也感觉到莱因哈特的内壁有些拒绝意味更多的挤压。  
而他只得怜惜地亲吻莱因哈特那张精致脸蛋上不快的眉头。那小巧的鼻尖上渗出汗珠，鼻翼轻轻颤动。吉尔菲艾斯看不清，是他的唇将这些悉数告诉了他。

“莱因哈特大人，您好些了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
软糯鼻音听得吉尔菲艾斯腹下欲望又沉了沉，心里某一汪平静的水池突然被石子打中，他想听到更多。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你还好吗？”  
“我不太好。”他压低身子想要和莱因哈特紧紧贴在一起，右手三根手指加快了进出的频率，左手已经握住自己翘起的阴茎待位。“我现在非常想和您做爱，莱因哈特大人……”

或许是贴得太近，身子压得太低，吉尔菲艾斯的声音第一次如此低沉，磁磁地吸着莱因哈特的心弦。

“我们不是……正在做吗……”  
吉尔菲艾斯拿脸颊磨蹭着莱因哈特的，“我是说我想进入您，莱因哈特大人……”  
“你进来……”  
“可是您还没有完全适应……”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，没关系的……我说过，我所有的东西都有一半是你的，也包括我的身体……”  
“莱因哈特大人……”  
“我又不是什么易碎品，所以你不用，这么小心翼翼，嗯……”

吉尔菲艾斯拔出自己的手指，那细嫩的肠壁一路欢送着它般一节节缩紧了。吉尔菲艾斯没有让穴道来得及放松，就将粗大的伞状头部定在穴口。这真的非常软，非常柔，还没有进入就让他激动不已。

莱因哈特感觉到了一根很硬的东西正抵在洞口，他努力放松着自己让吉尔菲艾斯好进来。  
健壮的大腿将莱因哈特的双腿稳稳分开无法合上，为了方便吉尔菲艾斯进入，他索性将双腿圈住吉尔菲艾斯的腰，抬起了臀部。

吉尔菲艾斯抱紧着莱因哈特的腰背，闭上眼定了定神，屏住呼吸插了进去。

开头总是艰难的，好在吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎是伞状头部，这让开拓变得容易了点。尽管刚刚才适应了三根手指，粗大的头部还是一进来就仿佛塞满了一样。

异物插入的感觉无比强烈，莱因哈特无法不控制自己下身抽搐般的紧缩。他觉得有些痛，但不打算开口向吉尔菲艾斯抱怨。

这样的挤压牢牢地给了吉尔菲艾斯有史以来最强烈的刺激，毕竟龟头总是最敏感的——他低哼了一声就射了出来——处男总是三秒射的，就连吉尔菲艾斯也不例外。

莱因哈特抖着，不知道怎么了，好像内壁里附着了什么东西。“吉尔菲艾斯，你……已经射精了吗？”  
“嗯。”吉尔菲艾斯有些尴尬地回答，但还没有软下去，因为他还远没有满足。

“结束了吗？”  
“还请您再忍耐一下。”  
待初次射精的感觉缓下来，吉尔菲艾斯放慢了速度又挺进一点，莱因哈特的穴道就紧紧吸着他想要把他推出去。但事到如今，他是不可能出去了，只是顺着这穴壁的意思一般退出去一点点，又猛地进入更多。

莱因哈特轻吸了口气，老实说他真的不舒服，这样被强行的感觉像是要抽干他肺里的空气。不过只要是吉尔菲艾斯，他什么都愿意做。

吉尔菲艾斯又挤了一些沐浴露在自己的阴茎上，继续这样缠绵地进出几下。莱因哈特的体内是如此令人沉迷，他只是嵌在里面，哪怕什么都不做莱因哈特也会主动收缩着套弄他。他敏感的青筋被挤压，龟头却在深处被包裹着。

莱因哈特只能跟着吉尔菲艾斯的动作喘息，他生理上极度不适，而看着吉尔菲艾斯激动的样子又在心理上满足。  
他强忍着被进出的钝痛，吉尔菲艾斯粗得他想叫出声来，那根坚硬的肉刃长得像是抵进了他整个腹部，在他的体内肆意翻搅想是要从他体内破肚而出。他却始终只是保持沉默。

吉尔菲艾斯看着莱因哈特忍耐一切的表情，死死抱着他不吭一声。

这感觉就像是在强奸……  
他想到。

但他没有停止动作，这样的意识就像在那尚有余波的水潭上又激起一层风浪，带动了他的腰更有力地摆动。

没有快感，莱因哈特无法很好的配合吉尔菲艾斯的律动收缩。这使得他在绷紧时如若被强行破开，将疼到头皮发紧。几番无法配合的放松，莱因哈特感觉穴口好像撕裂了。

他伸直了脖子想舒展开酸痛的身子，银白的牙在下唇上留下一道道印记，有些已经渗出了血丝。  
他双腿想要夹紧吉尔菲艾斯精壮的腰部，想要缓冲这样不堪重负的酷刑，却只能在吉尔菲艾斯顶撞的动作里摆着，睡裤从脚踝滑到地上。  
床脚嘎吱作响，吉尔菲艾斯的小腹撞在他的臀上，从他侵入的地方传来体液的拍打声。

吉尔菲艾斯安慰着亲吻莱因哈特额角的冷汗，他还是抖个不停。  
突然他感到莱因哈特的唇上有些湿意，尝了一下竟然是血。

“对不起，莱因哈特大人……”  
莱因哈特抬手揉着他的后脑勺，想告诉他不要在意。

所有的温柔都牵成欲望的导火索，所有的罪恶感都融为冲动的催化剂，吉尔菲艾斯不断地念叨着道歉，却更加凶狠地插。

莱因哈特感觉这就是他心理上欢愉的惩罚，他强迫了吉尔菲艾斯与他发生关系，占有吉尔菲艾斯身边每一寸地方，只为满足他的自私的独占欲，而这样持续撑破他的疼痛就是他应得的报应。

“莱因哈特大人在流血”的事实，已经无法拉住吉尔菲艾斯奔向更极端的快感之中。  
血的润滑，穴道不寻常地挤压，全都加倍地给了吉尔菲艾斯快感。莱因哈特要疼坏掉了，吉尔菲艾斯也感觉自己变得不像自己。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”或许是察觉到吉尔菲艾斯高潮的临近，也或许是他实在承受不了了，莱因哈特轻呼出声。

这是一段怎样的气音，像带着哭腔的央求，又像粘着宠溺的低吟。

“莱因哈特大人，马上就好了，请您……”

莱因哈特觉得自己有够顽强的，他已经难受到在昏迷边缘了。本来还大言不惭地说自己身体的一半就是吉尔菲艾斯的，结果居然整个身体都被占了去。  
搂着吉尔菲艾斯的手腕渐渐被抽空了力，随着吉尔菲艾斯沉重地顶进来喷发，莱因哈特眼前一闪就去失去了意识。


	4. 首发后记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奸后温存

他没有穿鞋，脚步虚浮地在光滑的草地上跑。  
他手上牵着绳子往身后延续，却躲着身后那人的追赶。潜意识里他仿佛等着那人追上他，便松懈下来。  
只是肩头突然一痛，人的手指从背后缠上他，又扣在他腰上变成锋利的爪。他拼了命往前挣脱，却被缠紧了似的，反抗也无法。  
那东西身下还藏着把刀，不断捅进他深处。他痛得想叫，偏偏喉咙也无法发声。他被压在地上凶狠地插，血从身后一直蔓延到眼前，额头磨得湿红一片。他心底念着能让阴云一扫而光的姓，指尖蓄满了力就要攥紧绳子将身后的人杀死，待他扭过头，却首先发觉了一头相识的红发——

莱因哈特猛地睁开双眼，吉尔菲艾斯关切的脸上有一抹因为他清醒过来的喜。

“莱因哈特大人，您还好吗？对不起，我做得过火了。”

莱因哈特并不想听到吉尔菲艾斯的道歉，那只会让他更加别扭。确实，他原本想就“晕倒”这件事对吉尔菲艾斯发火，虽然问题其实是出在他身上——但吉尔菲艾斯又双叒提前道歉了，这样的好意每每都让他觉得自己小气，于是他偏过头去：“没有，你其实做得很好，我很喜欢。”

莱因哈特没有撒谎，吉尔菲艾斯对他敞开心扉，让他分担了过载的情绪，这让他感觉到自己被需要了。尽管自己最后晕了过去让他觉得自尊受到了伤害，他也不会故意说反话让吉尔菲艾斯难受。

“吉尔菲艾斯。”  
“我在，莱因哈特大人。”  
“我做了个梦……之前从没做过的梦。”  
“是美好的吗？”

如果说美好，那他不应该如此愤恨失措地醒来，但如果说不美好……梦里是吉尔菲艾斯同他做爱，怎么会是不美好？

“我梦见你强行和我做爱，”莱因哈特决定不做正面回答，“没有询问我的意思，然后你让我感觉很疼。”

那个就叫强奸！吉尔菲艾斯心道，但他不会让这个词出现在莱因哈特的词典上。就算出现了，他也会把它卸载掉。

“在梦里也能让您如此不快，我该做点什么来弥补呢？”

“不要误会了，吉尔菲艾斯。我告诉你的目的是希望你知道，我绝不会拒绝你做爱的请求。所以只要你想做爱，尽管向我提出，不要因为这次让我身体不适，就说出‘以后不要做了’之类的话。”

看来因为晕倒，莱因哈特大人担心我可能今后不再找他疏解啊，吉尔菲艾斯想到，无奈中夹杂着惯有的宠溺：“我十分感谢您如此慷慨，也向您保证我唯一的做爱对象只有您，莱因哈特大人。今后绝不向您隐瞒，大概要经常辛苦您了。”

莱因哈特满意地点点头，“那你……觉得舒服吗？”  
冰蓝色的眼珠直直锁住他的眼睛，在这接二连三的直球下，又或许是一夜亲密接触产生了坦然的功效，吉尔菲艾斯奇迹般地轻易就放下了那股害臊。

“是，我觉得非常舒服。”

“是吗，那就好。”  
莱因哈特尚有些苍白的脸上露出了孩子受到夸奖般的纯真笑容，吉尔菲艾斯的胸腔突然有一股馨甜的暖流充盈爆满得要溢出，他弯下腰凑近了莱因哈特，用双唇在那柔嫩的脸蛋上香了一个。

莱因哈特少有地呆看着他，和打招呼的亲吻不一样，这个类似举动除了做爱的时候从没有过，他不知道吉尔菲艾斯是几个意思。

“吉尔菲艾斯，这个是？”  
“对您的一种冲动，莱因哈特大人。当我想赞扬您，又担心词汇不够的时候，我会这么做。”

莱因哈特若有所思地点点头，又勾勾手指。  
吉尔菲艾斯再度弯腰时，获得了莱因哈特的亲吻，同样也是在脸上。“你这样称赞我就行了，对别的家伙可不许这么做。”

吉尔菲艾斯忍不住笑了，“是，这只属于我们俩之间的奖励，莱因哈特大人。”


End file.
